Potterverse Drabbles
by neslihan13ismar
Summary: No pairings (mostly).
1. Chapter 1: Voldemort

Potterverse Drabbles

Author's Note: I decided take some action about writing as I promised to some FB friends.I'll start with my favorite characters.I won't be writing anything graphic or extreme until I figure out how to write properly anything considered a good of them will be is my first fiction,so please go easy on me on this.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me;except the laptop I use writing first one sets right before Finale Dramione.

Chapter 1: Voldemort

"I'm sick of this,I can't take it anymore." suddenly exclaimed in the middle of the meeting at assumed his temper was about not being able to kill Harry in truth,that was about something else.

His most devoted soldier Bellatrix was worried about him and decided to ask him why.

"My lord,what are you sick of about?Is it about the Potter boy again?"

"No,it's not always about Potter.I'm sick of not having a nose,a human nose like I used to 't you see I'm sick?I got terrible cold and my non-existed nose is I hate over-runny nose." shouted Voldemort.

Then Severus suggested that he should take some Pepper-Up Potion.

"My lord,perhaps you should drink some Pepper-Up should do the trick."

"I have and it didn't do its trick as you eloquently put it worked."

Draco suggested maybe he should take muggle pills for his problem as a last knew what to take because he once saw Hermione near the Prefects Bathroom while she took one when Hospital Wing out of was too got flu back then,Hermione suggested that he should at least course,he can't say where he knew what to take.

"My lord,I know you and everyone else here hate anything related to muggles but maybe you can try using muggle pills."

Voldemort thought about this for a while and decided to take some disgusting muggle pills as Draco suggested.

Then,he took the pills and in the middle of the battle he may ask "How" my friends,I'll tell was all a well-thought of his Horcruxes (except Nagini and the one inside Harry) were you all know Neville took care of Nagini and Voldemort himself too care of Harry he draws up his wand while facing Harry,he stopped battling and was Draco suddenly came to the middle and laughed loudly.

"Lord "Hater of Muggles" Voldemort died because of a muggle irony."

The End

Author's Note: So,how was it?I know it was a little silly but I warned you about ,feel free to correct my mistakes if you find any.


	2. Chapter 2: Severus

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 2: Severus

It was their 5th "Toerag" Potter and his gang was bullying young Severus helped him while he endures their so called "harmless" prank.

Until and her friend was taking a stroll across the she and her friends came near,they saw a couple of students harming some boy's shouting for the girls arrive the crime scene Lily saw who's been tortured and the people who are torturing first real friend dear Severus Tobias Snape was been bullied by the Marauders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Sev?What did he do to you?Leave him alone this instant!" Lily yelled at the Marauders as soon as they arrived the was so furious,even her face turned red like hair.

"He wouldn't leave you alone my dear are you even hanging around with him anyway?" said James as he she said:

"That's not your business is it,you darn toerag?It's my life and that's my first real friend you torturing with your so called "harmless" it out,NOW!"

That's when the victim of the infamous Marauders yelled at her;for the first time in their lives at wasn't the sweet shy she once knew anymore.

"You shouldn't interfere.I can take care of YOU leave me alone Mudblood!" Severus shouted at the first and maybe the last time of their was shocked at to his warning but the slur he hurled at ,her beloved first friend both the muggle and the magic worlds Severus "Sev" Tobias Snape called her the most disgusting word;"Mudblood".

"Ok,I won't interfere your affairs like I care about you know, I saw you my first friend and the most important person in my life,beside my own family of you see me as a "worthless Mudlood" you must cut your ties with friendship is done,you hear me Snape?We're not friends 't come near me again,don't talk to me or try to speak with fun being Death Eater." said was beyond sad while she uttered these was heartbroken.

Then,Severus calmed down a little but it was too late for heart was broken lost the one person he cared about in nearly half of his decided to apologize to her but then he guessed she had to take her time to cool down a bit.

He tried to apologize to her despite her warnings but he tried ,crying...Nothing worked on was a gentle person actually but when she was wronged she was a wild fire.

Months,even years passed since the their graduation day came Lily decided to act civil towards Severus and congratulated him.

After receiving theri diploma James popped the famous year later Lily married James Potter and she became day after learning she's pregnant Lily called Severus and talked about the he leave the house Lily asked:

"Would you be my child's godfather Sev?You know,for old times sake?"

"I would Lily,of course I it was up to me that would be my child even,but you know Potter wouldn't allow that.I can't do it.I'm sorry."

Months after this talk the prophecy was heard and Voldemort killed the Potter was sent to Lily's magic hating sister and her similar night Lily died Severus felt his biggest being able to protect Lily he lived whole with this his last breath.

The End

Author's Note: Alan Rickman and his character Snape you've been missed,both of you.


	3. Chapter 3: Draco

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 4: Regulus

Author's Note: I want you to know that I'm not J.K Rowling and I'm non-English speaking ,of course I'll make some mistakes while writing this is my first work after ;this site cut me short,be it review or criticisms are appreciated.

That day Sirius left the was with the Potters now,safe and 's been tormented,been blasted of family tapestry and expelled form his own that he saw the as his home but he was here since his didn't like a single thing in this house,except his brother Reggie.

And this is his Arcturus of Sirius Orion son of Walburga and Orion new heir of the most ancient and noble House of Black.

He loved his wasn't just a brother for Regulus,he was his firend as today was the last day he saw him properly as his his first friend and brother Sirius was expelled both form his house and the heir statues.

Regulus was the new heir of the most ancient and noble House of was the perfect son for the Black family and the new source of pride of the Dark came from the he didn't want that.

After he saw Sirius's torment,for the first time of his life Regulus was furious with his brother was the most precious thing in this beloved brother was tortured and driven away form ,Regulus for thefirst and maybe the last time of his whole life raised his voice to his parents.

"Why did you torment him mother?How could you do that?And you could you allow mother to torture him?He was your son and my brother."

"He didn't support didn't support the Dark associates himself with that blasted old fool Dumbledore and his he's not a supporter of te Dark like us,then he deserves everything or maybe more we did to him tonight." said Walburga.

"And now you're the new heir of the most ancient and noble House of Black,you must take the dark mark like your cousins and secure your place alongside the Dark must forget about 's not your brother 're our only must do your duty to the family." added Orion.

He was in a tough situation;either he would accept his heir statues and do his duty to his family or he would do what his brother did and leave everything was aware if he would leave,he would be shunned from everywhere and would been he did what he has to accepted the heir he forgot all about his brother,then he took the dark mark.

But that didn't stop Regulus from occasionally thinking about Sirius and continuing to love him until the day he died in 1979 while he was trying to destroy one of many horcruxes that belongs to the the Dark both of them were still brothers and nothing could change if it's being on the opposite side of the coming ,Regulus Arcturus Black in the Dark side;his brother Sirius Orion Black in the Light side.


	4. Chapter 4: Regulus

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 4: Regulus

Author's Note: I want you to know that I'm not J.K Rowling and I'm non-English speaking ,of course I'll make some mistakes while writing this is my first work after ;this site cut me short,be it review or criticisms are appreciated.

That day Sirius left the was with the Potters now,safe and 's been tormented,been blasted of family tapestry and expelled from his own that he saw there as his home but he was here since his didn't like a single thing in this house,except his brother Reggie.

And this is his Arcturus of Sirius Orion son of Walburga and Orion new heir of the most ancient and noble House of Black.

He loved his wasn't just a brother for Regulus,he was his friend as today was the last day he saw him properly as his his first friend and brother Sirius was expelled both form his house and the heir statues.

Regulus was the new heir of the most ancient and noble House of was the perfect son for the Black family and the new source of pride of the Dark came from the he didn't want that.

After he saw Sirius's torment,for the first time of his life Regulus was furious with his brother was the most precious thing in this beloved brother was tortured and driven away form ,Regulus for the first and maybe the last time of his whole life raised his voice to his parents.

"Why did you torment him,mother?How could you do that?And you , could you allow mother to torture him?He was your son and my brother."

"He didn't support didn't support the Dark associates himself with that blasted old fool Dumbledore and his he's not a supporter of the Dark like us,then he deserves everything or maybe more we did to him tonight." said Walburga.

"And now you're the new heir of the most ancient and noble House of Black,you must take the dark mark like your cousins and secure your place alongside the Dark must forget about 's not your brother 're our only must do your duty to the family." added Orion.

He was in a tough situation;either he would accept his heir statues and do his duty to his family or he would do what his brother did and leave everything was aware if he would leave,he would be shunned from everywhere and would been he did what he has to accepted the heir he forgot all about his brother,then he took the dark mark.

But that didn't stop Regulus from occasionally thinking about Sirius and continuing to love him until the day he died in 1979 while he was trying to destroy one of many horcruxes that belongs to the the Dark both of them were still brothers and nothing could change if it's being on the opposite side of the coming ,Regulus Arcturus Black in the Dark side;his brother Sirius Orion Black in the Light side.


	5. Chapter 5: Sirius

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 5: Sirius

He was Sirius Orion "Padfoot" or "Pads" in short within of the infamous "Marauders" of only Black family member of Gryffindor while rest of the Blacks were proud son of Walburga and Orion Black and brother of Regulus not anymore.

He was tormented,disowned and expelled from his own that he saw Grimmauld Place as a place where he lived.

He was now with the Potter cousin and parents of one of his best friend James soon as he was expelled form Grimmauld,he used floo network to go to the Potters'.He was covered with his blood and bruises from the torture he was about to pass out when he arrived.

His uncle and favorite Black family member Alphard (after his brother Reggie of course) was visiting his aunt Dorea that they were chatting they heard the floo and was the most unpleasant beloved Sirius was injured and at the door of the were experiencing quite a shock in the face of this didn't waste any time to heal him and then moved him to James's bedroom.

They were wondering what happened to Sirius and they were talking about they were talking James came inside.

He was outside to take a he came inside he felt something was mum was in tears and Alphard's face was red with there was blood both on the floor and in their clothes.

After seeing this he asked what happened.

"Mum,what happened?Alphard why there's blood on you both?Please tell something happened to someone?"

"Sirius came was covered in don't know what exactly 'll ask when he's 't worry James." answered Alphard.

"We healed him and moved him to your bed to both know he's 'll be awake in a few hours." said Dorea.

They waited for a couple of they're waiting Charlus came home and found them in asked what happened too and they told him about that they wento James's room.

When they arrived to the room they saw that Sirius was awakend and asked about what happened to him.

"They... disowned me...They... don't want me... in their lives... ...Black..anymore." He was still weak as he uttered these was hard for him.

"Who doesn't want you anymore Pads?What do you mean you're not a Black?" asked James.

"My parents... wanted me...to take...the dark mark.I refused...so they...actaully mother...old hag Wally...she tortured me...then they...make me leave." said Sirius.

"Walburga,you your own blood,your to make a monster out of him for that psycopath calls himself while I'm alive.I'll show you." shouted was furious with her and couldn't believe what Wally was capable of.

She wanted to do something to her,but that could has now another care of she told him that she'll take care of him from now on and that she saw as him a second knew that Sirius saw her as a second mother fact;he considered Dorea as a mum more than his own would go for father considerd Charlus as a second saw him as his own too.

"You will stay here with us from now is your home care for you, 'll be happy to have you here." said he was sincere about that.

"You're still a Black, 't worry yourself.I'm still your with the Potters but don't forget to visit your old uncle can hurt you while we're now,you'll feel better."

"Thank...you" was all he was able to was happy and considered himself lucky to have people he saw as closed his eyes to was smiling as he slept.

Alphard Black and the Potter family was still furious with Walburga and her husband Orion for hurting they were happy to have Sirius permanently in their lives.


	6. Chapter 6: Lily

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 6: Lily

Author's Note: I write things ffnet doesn't display my work and reviews seem incomplete.

One day while Lily and her sister Petunia were playing outside something unexpected did an accidental magic,by conjuring a flower in the palm of her seeing what her sister has done Petunia cried.

"What have you done,Lily?A flower came out of nowhere in your did you do that?"

"I don't know how I did that just came out of nowhere."

"You are a freak,Lily.A freak,an abnormal."

"What?How am I a freak Tuney?"

"You are a freak because you did some sort of people don't do that,freaks like you do.I'll tell mum about this." told Petunia to Lily as soon as she said was running towards to their home.

She was both jealous and afraid of her ;because her sister did something out of ordinary and beautiful,afraid;because she didn't know what kind of things Lily was capable of.

After called "a freak" by her sister Lily was was sad because her sister told her that she's not a normal was crying so hard and didn't realized she's been watched by a boy,a magical boy like her.

Said boy came near her and told her that she was exceptional and to be proud to have such powerful magic.

"Don't maybe not a normal girl but you are a wonderful witch." said Severus.

"Witch?What are you talking about?I'm not a aren't real." said was confused to be called a didn't think that the witches are real.

"That's where you're are very much real and you are one.A powerful one at mum is like 's a witch I'm a 's your name?"

"Lily,Lily you say magic is real?And you,what's your name by the way?"

"Severus,Severus live a few streets away from know,the house that has black curtain in its windows."

"Oh,so you are that weird boy I saw the other 't get me wrong,I meant good "something's mysterious about him and that's good" kind of weird;not the bad "something's wrong with this boy,let's stay clear of him" kind of ,I'm rambling when I'm excited."

"It's okay.I get what you ,you have questions,I take it."

"Oh yes,million of it but you can answer just one,maybe." she was so excited about magic and only Severus can understand her.

"Ok,shoot." Severus was ready to answer every kind of questions about magic.

"How do we control our magic,how can we learn more of it?" asked Lily.

"Well,when you're 11 a teacher comes to your everything possible to your parents and gives a acceptence letter to a magic unique kids like us can attend to that school.A school called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".You study there for 7 mum studied there when she was a child." he was excited too because he found someone to talk about his home,he didn' t had that freedom because his muggle father forbade both him and his mother doing magic and talking about it.

"So,I'll go there to learn and control my magical powers?Will you be there too?Where's that school exactly?" she asked him.

"Yes,yes and it's in Scotland.I'll help you with everything about you need to know,don't be ?"

" you know,you are a good boy.I think we can be 're my first friend,you or no magic.I don't have many friends." said was happy now.

"It's yes,we can be friends.I'm happy that I have a real friend like you.I don't have any friends either." he said smiling.

Both were smiling as they spoke with they were really happy to have a real friend in their lives.

They went to Hogwarts a couple of years later together. And they were glad to meet magical kids like them.


	7. Chapter 7: Hermione

Potterverse Drabbles

Chaptre 7: Hermione

She was 9 years old when it happened,her accidental was totally a bookworm who loves to read rather than having annoying her beloved books wouldn't tease or degrade her because of her looks or intellect.

She most especially loved to read "Matilda" by Roald she saw herself as Matilda loves to read a lot too,just like were very clever compared to their there were some differences between thier had a laving family while "Matilda" hasn' ,both Hermione and Matilda were the were bookworms who had magical powers.

One day, when her mother placed books on the shelves, Hermione saw her favorite book on the top wanted to reach to her favorite book but tho book was placed too high. So tried to climb the shelves but when she couldn't,suddenly her book came down to her.

She didn't understand what was amazed and soon as she had her book,she started to read she was reading,she realized she did magic.

"Oh my God, I did will I do?Sould I tell mum and dad?What would they think?Would they think of me worthless?But I can't know until I tell mum and dad will I?I'll tell mum and dad that I did magic.I will." she thought.

Then,she went down the stairs and found her parents in the ,she told them what happened.

"You won't believe what happened.I took my book from the shelves via it wasn't where I can reach.I don't know how but it happened.I'm like Matilda.I'm magical."

"What are saying,pumpkin?You are some kind of witch?" asked her dad.

"Are you sure that you did magic,honey? asked her mum.

"Yes,I'm sure.I hadn't done anything other than thinking that wishing that my book was in my the book came down to should know it mum,you placed my book on the top yes,I'm sure that I did won't think that I'm worthless or trash,will you?" she was afraid that her magical powers will cause her more loneliness.

However,things didn't happened as she parents were understanding her mum told her that they will support her no matter the cost.

"No need to be scared, will always support you,no matter what."

" 'll be with you, 'll help you with your magic as we can as possible." her father said.

"Oh really?Thank you a million times mum,dad." she said happily.

2 years later a teacher came to their home and confirmed that their daughter is indeed a teacher was Albus explained everything about magic and told Hermione she will attend to a magical school called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" if she wish she asked parents.

"Mum,dad please.I want to study about magic I go to Hogwarts,please?I'll be the best student,I'll make you ?" she was so excited to go to a school full of magical children like her.

Her parents let Hermione to study more about her couldn't refuse their daughter's ,they . Dumbledore gave Hermione her letter and promised to take them for shopping Hermione's school supplies in Diagon he warned the family about being discreet about ,the more non magical people knew about magic,the more danger witches and wizards would be in.

One week later,Prof. Dumbledore took Granger family to buy Hermione's school bought everything their daughter needed.

Now,they would wait September 1st for Hermione's first trip to Hogwarts from Kings were sad that their Hermione was leaving them but they were happy too that she was special in her own they were proud of her.


	8. Chapter 8: Remus

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 8: Remus

He was very best friends was honorary sister Lily Potter neé Evans and his fellow Marauder James killed them, because according to a prophecy he believed that one day their son would kill him.

And on top of that,his other best friend killed the 's other fellow Marauders Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew confronted in an alley and Sirius killed Peter,becasue Sirius believed that Peter worked with Voldemort and sold their secret to him. After this encounter, Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban without a trial.

Remus was of his best friend was arrested for murder and the others were his honorary nephew little Harry was left an orphan.

But he couldn't look after Harry,because he wouldn't look after himself he was a werewolf,a if he hurt Harry?What would happen to Harry if he bite him accidentally?There was some many what-ifs in his thought of what-ifs and decided to send patronus to the Order.

After he sent his patronus,Hagrid and Dumbledore came to Godric's was with them was waiting them at the door.

Before they entered the house Remus spoke with Dumbledore.

"I'm going away,far far awar from ,take care of is the last thing left of his family.I can't stay around here ,Albus."

"What about the Order?What if we need you,Remus?"

"The Order?Well,they have you see this war as a chess game.I'm just a Order will do better without me anyway."

"If you say so...Good luck, ,take 't hesitate to contact with us if you ,my boy."

So he left and lived a miserable and lonely life for a while in Dumbledore contacted him to hire him as DADA teacher after 12 years,that is.


	9. Chapter 9: Chudley

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 9: Chudley

It was 3 years after the finally rebuilt their Harry Potter restored his family home in Godric's Hollow an now he was throwing a New Year's party for his cousin introduced his cousin to everyone.

"Hey everyone,I like to introduce my cousin to name is Dudley meet my brunette girl acroos from you is Hermione Granger;who is sort of like my sister by the way,the ginger man next to her is Ronald Weasley,next to him is his sister Ginny Weasley;who is my fiance,the bleached blonde whose hugging Hermione like he's giant squid is Draco Malfoy;our frenemy and Hermione's husband,blonde lady is Fleur Weasley,next to her is her husband the eldest Weasley brother Bill and this is Cho Chang;our school know little Teddy and his granny Andromeda already."

"Hi everyone,nice to meet you. How are you Mrs. Tonks?Teddy,little chap have you been good to granny,hm?"

"I told you million times that you can call me Andy, Teddy is always a well behaved 't you,sweety?" she was glad to see Dudley.

"Yes, you good uncle Duds?" answered loved his uncle couldn't say his name properly,but Dudley didn't has any problem with liked to be called "Duds" by Teddy,because he loved him as a son he would that Dudley had child of his own,but if he had;he would love them as much as he loved Teddy.

Meanwhile;Cho was batting her eyelashes at couldn't keep her eyes off didn't had this feeling since Cedric's didn't want to forget Cedric,but it was time for her to move hasd to introduce herself she rose from her seat and went next to Dudley to meet him.

"Hi,I'm do you do?"

"I'm good,Miss about you?" he was a little stressed about meeting with magical people like his cousin.

"I'm good too,thanks for ,Harry told us about his chilhood a you were bullying ?" she asked was trying to understand him.

"I dont know,I thought it was funny at that ,I understood him after a talked a lot about the past and I wasn't very hateful boy while we were forgave ,now we're like brothers,I would say." he was started to relax after talking to Cho.

"So,what house were you in,Miss Chang?Gryffindor like my cousin,or another house?Can I call you Cho,by the way?" asked Dudley.

She laughed and said.

"Of course,you can call me ,I was a we be friends?"

"Yes,I would like perhaps we can have more than friendship?What would you think about that?" asked was excited to see her more.

"I would love that, you have a mobile?" Cho asked adapted to muggle bought a mobile last year.

"Yes,tell me your number." he answered her.

While they were exchanging numbers,Ron decided to open his mouth and joked loudly.

"So, call Mione and Ferret "Dramione";what about your cousin and Chang?"

Ginny "The Sassy Fiance of the Chosen One" answered instead of Harry.

"What would you say if I called them "Chudley Canon"?Can you see your favorite quidditch team the same way?" she was laughing so hard.

"Chudley Canon?" asked knew about quidditch,but he didn't understand the joke.

"Oh,Chudley Canons is a quidditch name is Cho and your name is Dudley,so Weaslette here thought it would be funny that if you and Chang go together you would be called "Chudley" short for "Cho and Dudley."Draco answered for everyone there.

"Ok.I'm up for it, about you,Cho?" Dudley finally understood th joke and asked Cho.

"Count me in,baby."answered was feeling happy.

"You're right,Gin.I can't think about my favorite team the same way.I'm transferring to Harpies."

And with that,everyone was just because of the joke,but because of coming hopeful year wished Happy New Year for one another.


	10. Chapter 10: Nymphadora

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 10: Nymphadora

She was Andromeda Black and Edward "Ted" Tonks's daughter.A muggleborn wizard and a disowned Black for falling in love with a non-pureblood was a hair would change it's color depending Dora's example;if Dora was angry,her hair would turn red.

And despite it's actually her name;she didn't like to be called "Nymphadora".She didn't like her would get really angry and her hair would turn blood red.

She was 11 years old now and it was the day before her first year of parents warned her about her moods.

"Please,for everyone's sake try to control your emotions, mood swings are overwhelming." said Andormeda.

Dora was really irritated and said.

"I'll control them if you control your tounge, know it only happens when I'm called "Nymphadora".At least you could stop saying my full name."

"Then what do you suggest we call you,honey?" asked her father Ted.

"Why not "Dora" in short,dad?" she asked back him.

"Not a bad idea,actually." said her dad.

"Ok,we won't call you "Nymphadora" unless you did something ,you're our little "Dora" from now on. Do we have a deal?" asked her mum.

"Ok,I can accept that,I got yourselves a are exception,of course." said Dora.

She thought "However,I can't promise for other someone whose not you calls me by my full name,I'll hex them so bad.".Of course,she didn't say that to her they don't know doesn't hurt them,after all.

The next day after that conversation,she went to Hogwarts and sorted in her sorting;came her hexes to those who called her "Nymphadora" and so her first detention with Prof. McGonagall.


	11. Chapter 11: Rodolphus

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 11: Rodolphus

Today was their wedding LeStrange brother Rodolphus and Bellatrix,the eldest daughter of Black family.

Bellatrix was reluctant for her wedding and didn't liked her soon to be husband,but Rodolphus was excited for this didn't loved her as a lover exactly,but he secretly liked her in their youth.

It was the day before they got was curious about Bellatrix's feelings towards him. So he decided to talk to her about it.

"Do you like me,Bellatrix?I know you love our Lord,but can you tolerate me as a husband?" Rodolphus asked her.

"I don't know,Rodolphus.I can't love you as a lover,but I'm willing to make this work for everyone's you accept that?" she asked him.

"That's ok,I least we can continue this marriage as friends instead of lovers,yes?" asked was hopeful.

"Ok,we can be friends,then." answered Bellatrix.

"So,my future wife;friends?" he was smiling as he asked her that question,because it was important to him to be someone special for another.

"Friends,my dear future husband." Bellatrix was rarely smiling but this time when she said that;she was smiling and her smile was genuine.

The next day;they got they were sharing their first kiss as husband and wife;they were happy,sort of. At least,Rodolphus was so.


	12. Chapter 12: Pansy

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 12: Pansy

The war was were moving on with their has been rebuilt again and was ready to house its' students.

Some students returned and some didn't.7th years students of last year returned to repeat their final year.

One of them was Pansy "Slytherin's Ice Queen" was the first day of a new beginning for everyone,including her.

Today was important for Pansy.1st of September was also Pansy's old and new friends was throwing her a Nott,Blaise Zabini,Draco Malfoy,Hermione Granger,Ginny Weasley,Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria,Dean Thomas,Seamus Finnigan,Luna Lovegood,Neville Longbottom,Hannah Abbott,Ernie Macmillan,Justin Finch-Fletchey ans several Ravenclaw students were at the party at the Room of thought it was about time to kindle new friendship and to promote house unity.

She was drinking firewhiskey with her friends and they were playing "Truth or Dare",a muggle were slightly tipsy from all the alcohol they took their turn for the was her turn to question.

"Weaslette,your turn to or dare."

"Ok,Pugsy.I choose dare."

"I dare you to kiss your crush if they are in this that kiss has to be a full snog,not a peck on the mouth."

Ginny got up rom her seat and walk straight to Blaise and snogged him was cat-calling fo that knew Ginny loved Harry,but while the Golden Trio was on the run Blaise helped Ginny and the DA for a developed a tiny crush on Blaise.

Ginny had to question someone, for to be that someone she chose Pansy.

"It's your turn or choose dare,I have some good dare for you to try." evilly smiling said was trying to get her revenge from the birthday girl for snogging Blaise as a dare.

"Sorry to burst your bubble,Ginny;but I'm choosing truth this time." said Pansy.

"Ugh...That's yourself, it true that you had a crush on Marcus Flint in your 3rd year?" asked Ginny.

"Yes,it's true.I'm trying to persuade my father to draw marriage contract with Flints."

"Why?" Hermione asked that was still trying to learn more about the Wizarding world.

"I saw him last month while I was shopping for my school should see him became a total muscles,his mischievous grin that melts your heart...Mmmm...You should see him became a total I really love him,you know." answered Pansy.

"What about me,sweetheart? asked Seamus.

"You're not my type,Finnigan." she answered him.

"And what type was that,Pans? he asked.

"The men playing with fire,Seamus." she answered him.

"I think you would be a good couple.I ought to give you a ship name."Mansy",Pancus"...I can one would you like,Pansy?" asked Hannah while she was was a love supported love everywhere.

"Finally,someone undertsands you,Abbott.I can accept "Pancus",though."Mansy" is too much masculine for ,I'm a lady,you know." she was laughing.

"It's getting should return to our dorms before curfew." said Luna.

"You're right, should return before Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris catch us for being out after curfew." said Ernie.

"Suit yourselves,you good luck with Filch and his old kitty." said Pansy.

While everyone was getting out of the Room,Hermione hugged Pansy and said.

"I know what you did in the past was out of fear.I don't know anyone,but I forgive you, ;happy birthday again,my night,old girl."

"I'm not that old, 're at the same age."

"Does that change the fact that you're still older then me,Pansy dear?" she asked Pansy.

"Hey,don't even go there,Mia 's not exaggerate, have only 18 days between ,my friend." said was happy that the old grudges were over and that she was getting new friends.


	13. Chapter 13: Lucius

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 13: Lucius

He was very excited and his wife Narcissa told him that she was 2 months pregnant and he was going to be a father, child,his heir,a little bundle of joy.

He was afraid about 2 things about his wife's pregnancy,at the same ;his wife had a possibility to miscarry her baby again and they never would be parents,and secondly; his child would be a soldier for the dark forces,a slave to Lord ;he put his fears aside.

Her was hopeful this had a feeling that maybe this is their last pregnancy but they would have their child at the end.

Everything was ready at the ,nanny elves...Except,the baby's ;they were ready.

"What if I miscarry again,Luc?" asked Narcissa.

"I have feeling,Cis that this time we will have our baby will live,breath and enjoy the life." he answered his wife.

"I hope so,Luc.I hope so." said Narcissa.

7 months passed since this conversation and they had a healthy baby boy as Lucius predicted.

They didn't think of baby ,it was about time that Malfoy couple name their son.

"Come on, our son's name already." she told him.

"What do you think about "Brutus"?" he asked his wife.

She didn't want to name her son step son of Roman Emperor Juilus Ceasar.

"Brutus?So, you think my son to become his namesake,a traitor?No way in another name, else."

"How about "Armand"?" he asked.

"Well,not can use this as his middle I think you should choose another name." she answered her husband.

"Since your family is obsessed with constellation,we can use something 's think...I found it."Draco".What do you say,wifey?" he asked.

"Finally,husband."Draco".Sounds pleasant enough.I like it."Draco Armand Malfoy".Sounds good." she happy that finally they found their baby a name.

"I like it to the world,Draco Armand Malfoy."

They were happy to have their boy is especially his family name,his legacy will continue,then.


	14. Chapter 14: Rabastan

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 14: Rabastan

He didn't want to take the dark ;he believed that purebloods were superior,but he didn't want to be a slave for a sociopath.

His brother and sister-in-law forced him to take that maniac's said that either he take the mark,or he would be disowned.

"You must do it, our mark and join us." said Bellatrix.

"I don't want to be branded like some sheep.I can't do that." insisted Rabastan.

His brother tried to persuade him.

"You should, our lord's mark and rule with us."

Rabastan was really annoyed by their persuation efforts.

"I said that I dont want to be a slave like you do you not understand the word "NO"?

Bellatrix suddenly yelled at him.

"What?You suddenly became muggle-lover or something?"

"What are you talking about,woman?" Rabastan was annoyed by his sister-in-law's words.

"You became a blood-traitor, İO!"

Bellatrix tortured him for nearly 15 resisted against her that 15 minutes of torture curse he couldn't withstand it to keep their mouths shut he accepted their blasted tattoo.

"Ok,you it.I'll take your damn that curse of yours already."

One week later,he attended their meeting and took the dark became a slave to a now,he will be doing every dirty deed by their lord's commands.


	15. Chapter 15: Andromeda

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 15: Andromeda

Author's Note: According to wikia;Andromeda was burn in between 1951 and 1955 and Evan Rosier was born in were both born in 1953 in my story.

She was in love with a muggleborn wizard named Ted he loved her her being a Slytherin like most of her family members;she was actually a nice girl,inside and out.

When she told her family that she's in love with a muggleborn wizard,her family didn't approve her choice of lover and drew an emergency marriage contract with her mother's distant family member,Evan Rosier.

"You have 2 choices in front of you, you leave that mudblood boy and marry a noble pureblood like us,or;you leave this house and see and talk noone of your pick,daughter." her mother Druella demanded.

Andromeda was so in love,but she didn't leave her family.

"Can't you just accept us,mother?Why can't you I love him so much?" she was crying.

Her father Cygnus answered her was so angry with his daughter's choice.

"We said;you will leave this mudblood boy.I drew a marriage contract for you already."

"No,I won't abide your rules,father. I won't marry anyone who's not who am I will marry according to you?" now she was angry with her parents.

"Someone from my distant family.A boy in your year throughout the might know name is Evan,Evan Rosier." Druella answered her daughter.

"What?That good for nothing Grindelwald wannabe?No way...I'd rather die."

Druella was confused by her daughter's choice of words.

"Grindelwald wannabe? Rosier,I know,he attended Bellatrix's wedding and he sat next to you throughout the 's one of Noble 28."

Andromeda made her was ready to leave her past behind her and to start a new happy life.

"I won't marrying him.I refuse to be pureblood luck to you in convincing Rosiers for to cancel the contract. I'm you ,dear mother and Cissy that I love her until the end of time."

With that;she went to her room,packed her bag and left the house she grew up.


	16. Chapter 16: Peter

Potterverse Drabbles

Chapter 16: Peter

He rued the day he accepted Lord Voldemort's offer for didn't want to,but he had was either his family or his is thicker than water,they ;he chose to protect his family over his friends.

And now,he was on the porch of his friends' home in Godric's Hollow,The Potter kill them.

There was a prophecy,predicted a boy from a family that defied the Dark Lord would vanquish of them was The Longbottoms,and the other was The believed that it was the Potters.

Voldemort sent Barty Jr. and the LeStrange family to take care of The he attended to The Barty Jr. and The LeStranges giving hell to The Longbottoms,he came to kill The Potter family.

While all that hell was happening,Peter regretted helping the Dark just sold his other family to a now,he was living a hell of his own.

Peter was a Marauder and almost a brother to that didn't keep him from becoming a ,a moment he ratted his friends' secrets out he became a wasn't a good man the 4th brave brother of Marauders,came the cowardly servant of the Dark Lord.

He wanted to tell the Dark Lord to forgive them,but he couldn't do was a coward.

While he was thinking about his past sins,he startled by a female's was heard her voice for the last then,a deafening Harry's crying broke that silence. Like he felt he is a lonely boy from now he's been hurt was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

He went to Harry nursery to see what has gone saw Harry was crying in his crib and Lily's lifeless body on the floor,but he didn't see Voldemort felt something strange in the air,a ,he saw the mist's source, 's done blood magic to protect her son. And that magic defeated Voldemort.

He sent word to the he was waiting for the Order members,he looked Harry for the last time.

"I'm so sorry,Harry.I had to do it.I had to help the Dark Lord.I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've ,Harry.I love you,son."

Then,he kissed Harry's scarred forehead and like the rat he really was.


	17. Chapter 17: Petunia

Chapter 17: Petunia

Author's Note: According to harrypotterwikia Petunia was born before 1960.I don't know the exact age difference between her and Lily but;I'm guessing it's 2 I'm making her birth year 1958 since Lily was born in 1960.

She was the first child of her was loved,cared for and nurtured by her was the apple of her family's was a bright was everything a parent name was Petunia shortly,Tuney.

When she was 2 years old,her mum told her that she was going to be a big didn't understand what that means.A couple of months later,her mum gave birth to another girl.

Petunia always loved she was a little mum taught her the names of some have roses,pansies,lilies and many others in their garden.

After her sister's birth;while her parents still trying to find a name for the new baby,Petunia suggested her sister after a .That flower was her favorite.

The new parents loved what their elder daughter told they named their little baby Lily.

"What a good name you got for your sister,Tuney.I'm so proud of you." said their mum.

"Always love and protect each other,pumpkin" added their dad.

"I will,dad.I vow." said Tuney.

The girls sometimes fought over silly ,they loved each other all the were siblings,best of shared a life they grow up.

When Petunia was 10 and Lily was 8,Lily started acting weird.A couple of months later accidental magic these moments passed and some boy told Lily all about magic,while their parents were both excited and happy to learn about Lily' abilities;Petunia became angry and jealous of her ;because it was Lily that getting the special ;because it was again Lily that could do she hated her little sister because her Tuney constantly treated Lily bad.

Later,an old man came to their home.A professor working at a magical was Albus told them all about magic and that what Lily did was normal for a child and that their family had a witch or wizard in their past family.

Upon hearing that magic was somewhat normal Petunia asked him these questions.

"If what Lily did was normal to have magic,is that possible to have a magic in me too?And what about mum dad?Are they magical like my sister?"

"Unfortunately not,Miss 's normal for magic to pass generations by for some to come across magic;it can skip hundreds of years, know that Miss,everyone has their own magic in their heart."

Upon hearing that,Petunia became very hating her sister's magic,she hadn't stopped believing and wishing that she could do magic too. She has send some letters to Dumbledore to accept her too but,every time she got declined because she was just a muggle.

After being declined to magical school;she certainly hated magic and stopped wishing to have magic to hadn't stop magic was real.

Years later;she found herself a magic hating husband, Petunia explained everything about her sister and magic,Vernon hated magic when they had their son Dudley,he became like his least for a while.


	18. Chapter 18: Scorose

Chapter 18: Scorose

Today was the day Scorpius's wildest dreams come was finally convinced Rose Weasley to marry him.

He was preparing himself in his ,he wasn't brother everything but blood Albus Severus Potter was with him,trying to calm his best friend down.

"So...You're ready to get hitched to my fiery cousin or what?You're not getting the cold feet are you?Because if you are and leave her at the altar you won't be surviving tonight."

"What are you talking about Al,of course I'm ready,And I'm not 'getting the cold feet' as you eloquently put it.I'm just a little bit nervous,that's bad nervous mind you.I'm so happy that I don't know what I'm ,just so you know,I am not nor will be leaving Rose.I just wish that my mum was here too."

As soon as he finished his sentences his father entered the was happy finally, someone in the family got to marry the love of his life.

"Look at is looking very dashing and her family headed to Hogwarts 10 minutes boys ready to go?" asked Draco.

"I sure am ready Uncle ,I don't know about the groom." said Albus Severus.

"Born ready." said Scorpius with a smug face.

"Ok,let's floo to Hogwarts."

After they arrived at the castle they headed to the Great Great Hall was decorated with unwilting flowers,ribbons were sitting on the was perfect.

After Minerva McGonagall retired Neville Longbottom was appointed as Longbottom greeted the Malfoys and Albus Severus Potter.

"Hello, and the girls are in the Hospital getting ready".

"Roger that, are you?" asked Draco.

"Everything's good.I'll be preparing the castle for the next term 2 weeks 's go inside." said Neville.

...Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing...

"Don't you have to go to the Great hall,mum?You know,since you'll be officiating my wedding as Minister." asked Rose.

Hermione laughed at her daughter's removed a box from her the box,there was a delicate diamond necklace.

"After I give you this I'll be out of your necklace belonged to my grandmother gave it to her as a graduation gift after she finished this must be inherited from mothers to daughters throughout the today it's your turn to have it.I hope you'll have the chance to give it to your daughter or daughter-in-law."

Rose got a little teary at her mother's she embraced her mum as a single person for the last time.

"Thank you,mum.I love you."

"Okay,no more let's don't want to your soon-to-be husband keep waiting,do we?"

"Let's.I'm ready."

And they exited from the Hospital.

...In front of the Great Hall Doors...

"We are they?They should be here at any moment." wondered Ron.

As soon as he asked that question Ron saw his baby girl and gave her his said his goodbyes at the doors opened and the music walked in first,then Rose walked in towards to in her dad's arrived to the altar and Ron looked at his girl last time.

"Take good care of my baby girl, welcome to the family."

Hermione began to officiate her daughter's wedding.

"We gathered today to celebrate a beginning of new of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and my first child Rose Granger-Weasley.I granted my permission as a mother before and now I'll ask the question as a you Scorpius Hyperion vow to care,cherish,protect and love Rose Granger-Weasley for the rest of your lives?"

"I do,a million times I do."

"And you Rose Granger-Weasley,do you vow to care,cherish,protect and love Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes,I do."

"And now,I pronounce you as husband and may kiss the bride, ."

The newlyweds didn't even want to be ordered to kiss to begin their new life.


End file.
